


The Way Things Change

by Belden_Hughes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Gift, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Robb Stark, Robb Stark is a Gift, Slash, Smut, The North (ASOIAF), jaime lannister on bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belden_Hughes/pseuds/Belden_Hughes
Summary: Robb's angry that Jon is leaving him for the Night's Watch. On their last night at Winterfell, they make it up to each other.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Kudos: 82





	The Way Things Change

“You’re joking, Snow,” Robb said. He was sharing Jon’s chambers, as he had for the past week that the King and Queen had been staying in Winterfell. “The Night’s Watch?”  
Jon was quiet for a moment, unlacing his boots. “I can make a place for myself there. Uncle Benjen says--”  
Robb slapped the stone mantel of the fireplace. “Let Benjen rot on that wall. Your place is here.” He looked down, then back into Jon’s dark eyes. “With me.”  
Jon snorted. “With you-- what will I be, Lady of Winterfell? Wardeness of the North?”  
Robb’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t laugh at me, Snow.”  
Jon stood and crossed over to him. In bare feet, he was a few inches shorter than his half brother, and had to look up through his thick lashes to meet Robb’s blue eyes. His hand slipped half into Robb’s, their fingers barely touching, and he nestled his head forward so that his forehead was resting against Robb’s lips. “What do you want of me, Stark? I’ve pictured it a million different ways. I stay in Winterfell, take care of your armory or your stables, watch someone else sit beside you at the high table and sleep in your bed. We slip away for a quiet fuck every few months. Is that what you want?”  
Robb let out a shuddering breath. “What do you want me to say? Maybe it’s selfish, but it’s better than...Gods, Jon, just marry some girl from Wintertown. Or just stay. You have the right.”  
Jon shook his head, his nose nuzzling Robb’s throat. “You can’t understand. This is where your future is: Lord of Winterfell. You’ll marry a beautiful woman – don’t make that noise, I won’t feel sorry for you – and make beautiful children. The people will love you, like everyone loves you, and they’ll come to you with all of their problems. Every year your life will get more full, and I’ll be begging for scraps.”  
Robb cupped Jon’s face in his hands. “You’re right, I don’t understand. I thought you...I would do anything to make you stay, Jon, to keep things the way they are.”  
Jon shut his eyes tight and took a step back, releasing their hands. “It’s all changing anyway. Father’s leaving for King’s Landing, Arya and Sansa will be married off to some handsome southern lords.”  
“But you and me--”  
“I can’t sit by your side like an adoring pup forever. I need to find my own place, make a mark.”  
Robb blinked hard. “Make a mark? You’ll be a bastard in the Night’s Watch, Jon. Even more of a nobody than you are now.”  
He wanted to take it back as soon as he saw the look on Jon’s face, but before he could say another word, Jon grabbed his boots and left. Robb didn’t want to make a scene out in the corridors, where any guards or visitors could hear. He lay down under the thick furs. Jon would be back.

When Robb woke the next morning, Jon was curled up on the far side of the bed. Robb reached for his shoulder, but at his touch Jon jumped out of bed, pulled on his cloak and boots with his back to Robb, and walked out the door again.  
Robb settled back in under the furs, his face burning even in the crisp air. Jon was the one abandoning him, and Robb was supposed to feel guilty? He patted the bed and Grey Wind jumped up, nosing him eagerly. He buried his face in the wolf’s fur and let himself shake with tears.  
When he’d finished, he got up, resolute. He wasn’t going to crawl on his knees for forgiveness-- let Jon come to him.  
The next ten days followed the pattern of that first night. Robb tried to keep himself awake, but he always fell asleep before Jon slipped into bed. When he woke, Jon’s side was crumpled with his weight, and his smell lingered on the pillow, mixed in with woodsmoke and something else, something new. On their hunts with King Robert and Father, they only spoke to each other about spears, arrows, and pheasants. The nightly feasts should’ve been easy – Jon always sat at a table with the soldiers, keeping his distance from Lady Catelyn and her trueborn children. But from his seat at the Lord’s table, Robb pushed the food around his plate. Even Arya’s antics couldn’t tear his attention from Jon, who was flirting boldly with one of the lean, bright-eyed soldiers from King’s Landing. They probably thought they were being subtle, but Robb recognized the looks Jon gave the soldier from under his dark brows. If he really was riding off to join the Night’s Watch tomorrow, it would be years before Jon looked at him like that again.  
The Baratheon soldier suddenly stood up, whispered something to Jon, and left the hall. Jon finished his wine, and after a few minutes, he followed. He didn’t even glance at the high table.  
Theon was saying something stupid to Robb and the Lannister brothers about going down to the Wintertown brothels tonight. Robb said nothing, staring at Jon’s back. Jaime Lannister followed Robb’s gaze, then looked at the young Stark thoughtfully, and Tyrion jumped into the silence with an enthusiastic agreement to Theon’s suggestion. Robb stood and, without a word to any of them, followed Jon’s disappearing back.  
He found Jon outside the stables, stroking the nose of Uncle Benjen’s horse, and murmuring in its ear: “What’s it like up on the wall?”  
“Cold, dark, lonely,” Robb said, walking up behind.  
Jon’s back tensed, but he didn’t turn around. “And what’s it like in Winterfell?”  
Robb laughed. “Still cold. And dark. But…” he reached out a hand and touched the small of Jon’s back. Jon stiffened. “Where’s that southron soldier I saw you talking to?” Robb asked. “I thought of inviting him out for a walk.”  
Jon turned and looked Robb in the eye. “He’s waiting for me in his tent.”  
Even though that was what he’d expected, Robb felt like he’d been struck in the chest. He grabbed Jon by the fur of his cloak and pinned him against the stable wall. In a vicious, low whisper he said, “The last nights we’ll ever have together, and you’re out sucking some southerner’s cock. I can picture you at the Night’s Watch, getting skewered every night by a gang of dirty criminals, while I’m stuck down here trying to impregnate Alys Karstark, or whoever I’m forced into bed with.”  
Jon kissed him, his mouth soft and warm. They were clean-shaven for the feast, and Jon’s soft cheeks brought Robb back to their first innocent kiss, years ago now. It was intoxicating, and he sank into Jon, clasping his brother’s delicate wrists in his own and pinning them overhead, like Jon was a prize stag that Robb was ready to devour. Suddenly Robb pulled away, glancing panicked around the dark courtyard. “Are you crazy? Any soldier out for a piss could see us.”  
Jon’s brow hardened, and he turned back to the horse. Robb shook his head, grabbed Jon’s hand, and pulled him into the stables. There was one at the back, clean and empty. He pressed Jon up against the wall again and began kissing down his neck, untying his leather breastplate until he reached rough wool, then bare skin. He loosened the ties on Jon’s leather fauld and it fell to the ground.  
“It smells like horse shit in here, you think I can get hard like--” Jon’s words cut out with a moan. Robb was running his short-cut nails along Jon’s hipbone as his mouth trailed down his chest and stomach, lowering himself until he was kneeling.  
“Do you want--?” he asked as he gripped the back of Jon’s thighs.  
Jon nodded and whimpered as Robb freed his smooth cock and kissed it up and down tenderly, as if trying to memorize every inch. He licked the length of it in long, broad strokes, then took the entire thing into his mouth. Jon looked down at his brother’s gentle blue eyes as Robb worked his lips up and down his shaft. He buried his hand in Robb’s hair, bucking against that proud Tully face, beautiful in the dim stable light. Even with a whole prick in his mouth, Robb managed to work his miraculous tongue at the underside of Jon’s shaft. Jon shuddered, and popped his hard cock out of Robb’s mouth, stroking it. Robb sat, panting, and then stood, stripping his own armor and leaning forward onto the stable wall. He looked back at Jon.  
“I don’t have any oil,” Jon said, but Robb handed him something from his pocket: a small pat of butter, wrapped in cloth.  
Jon laughed and kissed him. “You really are prepared, aren’t you, you little whore?” he asked, slapping Robb’s ass. “What would your lady mother think if she came in here and saw her precious son, about to get fucked by the bastard?” He ran the butter up and down his cock, already wet with Robb’s saliva, then rubbed his dripping fingers up against Robb’s asshole. “What would she say if she heard you begging for it?” He pushed in one finger, then a second.  
Robb whimpered and squirmed under him. “Hurry up, Snow,” he said. “I want you inside me.”  
“Beg for it.”  
“Gods, Jon, fuck me, please.” Robb rutted back onto his fingers. “Fuck me in the stables like a--” He gasped wordlessly as Jon entered him.  
Jon’s cock pulsed with heat as he pressed himself inside. He laid his head against the stable wall next to Robb’s, and turned so that their lips met. Robb caught Jon’s pouting lower lip with his teeth. Jon pressed in deeper, and Robb groaned into his brother’s mouth. Jon silenced him with his tongue, and reached around to slip Robb’s hard cock out from his trousers. “Touch yourself,” he ordered.  
With a soft, “Yes, my lord,” Robb spat on his hand and obeyed.  
Watching him, handsome face gasping against the wall and broad hand stroking his cock, sent Jon over the edge. He pounded faster: “I’m going to--”  
Robb moaned, _yes _.__  
Jon finished inside him. He leaned forward to kiss the back of Robb’s neck, smoothing out his sweat-tangled auburn mane.  
Robb turned around, his cock still hard. Although he was exhausted, Jon couldn’t resist dropping to his knees and taking it in his mouth, like he had a hundred times before.  
Robb ran his hand tenderly through Jon’s thick black hair. “You’re the prettiest thing in Westeros.”  
Jon gazed up at him, and did that thing with his tongue that Robb could never figure out. “Gods,” Robb said, losing control and thrusting his hips forward. His grip on Jon’s hair tightened, and he guided his mouth up and down. Jon seemed to swallow him even deeper as he came.  
Both spent now, Robb squatted down and kissed Jon square on the mouth, tasting his own come mixed with Jon’s saliva. Exhausted, they lay down, Ghost and Grey Wind curled up at their feet, and they didn’t wake until Jaime Lannister came into the stables early the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My first post, I'd love feedback!


End file.
